


anyway you want it, that's the way you need it

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Bottoming from the Top, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hints of Sam/Dean, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Top Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Sam meet up for drinks after the parasite hunt and things get a little heated when they're too drunk to drive home and get a motel room together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anyway you want it, that's the way you need it

When Sam and Dean finally return to the Bunker after a long drive, Dean almost immediately goes to bed. Sam tries to talk to him, but he’s met with the usual grunt-and-wave. _Don't talk to me right now._ That one. He isn't particularly feeling tired, so he decides to stay up for a while and search the Internet yet again for something involving the Mark. Damn thing is like the parasite they hunted; it just won't quit until it's got Dean right where it wants him. Sam’s certainly had enough, and all they need, all Dean needs, is a cure, some kind of magic pill to take and get rid of the damn thing. He’s close to getting sleepy when his phone rings loudly and buzzes on the table. He quickly answers it to avoid waking Dean up and it's from an unrecognized number.

 

“Uh, hello?” Sam says, confused.

“Sam, it's Cole.” Sam frowns.

“How'd you get this number? We didn't exactly stop and exchange addresses while we were saving your ass.” Cole laughs, a dry laugh, on the other end of the call.

“I went to check on Beth and she gave me your card. FBI, huh? Didn't think you two were smart enough to pull that off. It's pretty illegal.” Sam smirks.

“We’ve been doing it a lot longer than you think.”

“That's not too comforting.” Cole laughs again and Sam shrugs. He types away with one hand while holding the phone to his ear with the other. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, no, I'm just… Uh, I’m doing some research, that's all.” Sam says. Not like it's a lie or anything.

“Research? Geeze, Sam, what time is it wherever the hell you are? Must be past midnight.” Cole responds. “Where are you, anyways?”

“That's, uh. That's classified.” Sam smiles. Classified, _please_.

“Classified, huh?”

“… Classified.”

“Uh-huh. And where's that hard ass you call a brother?” Cole asks. Sam frowns. If he had any idea what Dean’s done… what Sam’s done… he wouldn't be joking about his intensity.

“Dean is sleeping,”

“Ah! So one of you has some common sense.”

“He's had a long few days. He deserves some rest.”

“Haven't you? Don't you deserve some rest?”

“I've barely slept in weeks, man. I've just been… I just can't sleep.” Sam closes the laptop. He doesn't know why he's opening up to Cole. He literally hardly knows him. Well, he knows him enough to trust him with his life by default when they were on the hunt, but… That’s different. That’s just being a hunter. Sam hasn't really opened up about anything to anyone besides Dean in who knows how long.

“Well, how about I come and see you?” Sam sucks in a breath. “You only left a few hours ago. You can't be that far, right?”

“Um, no, yeah.”

“Well, which is it, Sammy Boy? I’m still on edge from earlier and uh… I’m bettin’ you can relate.”

“Yeah. Okay, fine. I’m in Lawrence, Kansas. There's an all-night bar open nearby. How close are you?”

“About an hour. See you.”

 

Sam hangs up and gently sets the phone down on the table. He runs his hands down his face and sniffles. Opening the laptop again, he closes all of the tabs and deletes the Internet history. Hopefully Dean doesn't come to his wits and try to reboot the history. That's just a conversation he doesn't want to have with him, not until he has something secure and reliable.

 

To pass the time, Sam takes a shower to rid himself of all the stench and dirt from earlier. After he dries himself off, he gets dressed and writes a note left on Dean’s nightstand. It's definitely a lot more informative than Dean’s note. It says,

 

_Dean- Going to have some drinks with Cole. I'm at that bar you like. Don't worry. Sam_

 

Sam hops into the Impala and drives it out of the Bunker’s garage. It's late, so he knows the bar will be mostly empty besides the staff and some of the regulars. For some reason, he's got a pit in his stomach making him nervous. Why should he be nervous? It’s not like he's walking to his death. Actually, he's done that, and he still wasn't this nervous.

 

The nasty, nagging little voice in his subconscious keeps trying to interject but he won't let it. _It’s a date, stupid. Why else would you being going to meet someone at two in the morning for drinks?_ _No_ , Sam thinks. _Cole is married. He has a son, for God’s sake. How could this be a date?_ But it is. Of course it is.

 

Sam is the first to arrive at the bar, and he sits down slowly at the far end facing the door. The bartender asks what she can get for him and he just purses his lips. He’ll wait. About ten minutes go by and Sam feels like he might explode from the nerves. He almost, _almost_ , pulls out his phone to call Cole, but right as his hand moves – well, speak of the devil.

 

Cole saunters over to Sam and sits on the stool next to him, folding his hands on the table. He raises his eyebrows and mutters to the bartender to get them two whiskeys. She gently sets the glasses on the bar and Cole smiles, taking a slow sip of the drink.

 

“I thought you wouldn't show,” Sam finally says.

“Come on, do you know me to be a flake?” Cole asks.

“I don't know you.”

“Guess you have a point there.” Cole responds.

“Yeah.”

 

The two drink in silence for twenty minutes before they even say anything else. Eventually it's half past five in the morning, and they've both downed more shots of whiskey than they can count on both their hands. Sam quiets the voice – _Not now, not now, not now. Go away._

 

Sam and Cole stumble out the front door of the bar, grabbing onto walls and benches and each other for support. They stand in front of the Impala, Cole’s Jeep parked next to it, and stare at each other, slightly swaying with the breeze. Cole clears his throat and rests his hand on the hood of his car, blinking slowly.

 

“Well… better get goin’.” Cole stammers.

“Are you kidding? You can't… drive. Like this.” Sam responds with a slur.

“Where do you suggest we go, then?” Sam looks around quickly, trying to access his local knowledge of what the hell is in this part of town. Twenty-four hour bar, there has to be some motel somewhere.

“There's a motel. Right over there, see it? I have money. I’ll get us a room; we can go in the morning.”

“Whatever you say, Sammy.”

 

Sam gets a tingling feeling in his stomach and smiles breathlessly. He doesn’t know why he likes the affectionate nicknames Cole gives him, and why he doesn’t get defensive like he would if anyone else besides Dean were to use them. Instead, it just makes his hands shake in a good way. There’s a heat in his cheeks and Cole seems to notice, because he steps closer and presses his cold hand on Sam’s cheek. Cole smirks and Sam purses his lips, unsure what to say.

 

“You like when I call you that?” Cole asks softly. “Sammy?” Sam’s breath hitches and he nods. They have to get that room.

 

The two of them rush down the street to the motel and practically tumble into the lobby. Sam slams two hundred dollars on the counter and demands the king suite for the night. The clerk squints at them and with a curse under his breath, gives them the key. They hurry to the room and go inside, locking the doors and closing the thick drapes. For a minute they just stare at each other until one of them makes a move. Sam shucks his heavy jacket off and watches as Cole does the same. Cole steps closer and glances up at Sam, softly running his hands from his waist to the curve of his ass. The lights are still off, and he can barely see Cole except from the light of the yellow street light outside the motel. Sam sighs as Cole gently squeezes his ass and looks him up and down, undressing him with his eyes. Sam takes Cole’s face in his hands and moves in, kissing him forcefully. Their teeth gnash they breathe heavily as Cole moves Sam towards the bed.

 

“Are you sure?” Sam breathes. “Your wife.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Promise.” Cole responds. He kisses Sam again. “She can’t exactly give me what I want.” Cole pulls his shirt off and climbs onto the bed. He kneels down facing the bedframe and sighs heavily, his pants already unbuttoned. “Ever since I met you, I’ve wanted you to fuck me.” Sam breathes in deeply and runs a hand down his face. “Come on, honey, prep me, just like I know you know how.” Sam’s eyes water as he looks at what’s in front of him. Cole watched him for a long time when he was looking for Dean. He wonders just how much he’s seen.

 

Sam instantly kneels on the floor, tugging Cole’s boots, jeans, and boxers off. He moans just at the sight of him, just fucking gorgeous. He pulls Cole towards him and runs his calloused hands across his body. Cole trembles and Sam spreads his ass, burying his face in it. Cole whines, falling forward on the bed, his face resting on the pillow. Sam makes sure his ass is still high as he licks and sucks into it. He squeezes Cole’s ass and eats him out, all while getting soaked in his own jeans from the noises his friend is making. Sam can tell he’s a virgin as far as this side of sex goes, and he wants to take his time with him, but his body is taking control over his better judgement. Sam gently scrapes around his hole with his teeth as he slips his index finger in. Cole practically screams.

 

“That’s nothin’ yet.” Sam feels around a little to test the waters.

“Come on, baby, don’t be afraid. I can take it.” Cole drawls. Sam moans as he slides another finger in, scissoring him open. “Oh, fuck yeah, that’s it, Sammy. Come on, finger me.”

“God, that Southern accent of yours is gonna kill me, Cole.”

 

Sam starts to finger Cole quicker, standing and leaning over his body to get a better angle. Cole looks so vulnerable like that, spread out under him. Sam nearly gets a high from it. He pulls his fingers out and undresses himself as fast as possible. He sits on the edge of the bed and has Cole come to him, smiling breathlessly. Without warning, Cole drops to his knees and takes Sam’s cock in his mouth, almost causing him to get whiplash. Cole seems to be pro at this, because the way he’s moving his tongue over his slit and fondling his balls makes him almost lose it. Sam thrusts up a little by instinct and Cole looks up at him with those piercing blue eyes and scratches down his thighs, urging him. _I can take it._

 

Sam obliges and gently cradles Cole’s head in his hand, thrusting up into his mouth. Even while Cole deep throats him, he still manages to flick his tongue around and quite literally suck him off. Sam almost cries as he feels his orgasm building. Cole reaches one of his hands up and twists Sam’s nipple, his other hand rubbing quickly over his balls. Sam can’t take it anymore and comes, Cole swallowing most of it before pulling his mouth off. The rest of it shoots out onto his face, dripping from his cheeks and lips. Sam could come again just at the sight; he can already feel himself getting hard again as he watches Cole start to pump himself, right in front of him.

 

“Good boy, Sammy. Good boy.” Cole climbs onto Sam, straddling him and rubbing his ass on Sam’s hardening cock. He moans a tiny moan as he feels Sam getting hard again. “You know you wanna, Sammy Boy. Come on, don’t keep me waiting, baby. Don’t you wanna get your cock into my pretty little asshole?” Sam whines and pulls Cole into another kiss as he lifts him up and slowly sits him on his cock. “Oh, _fuck_. _Baby_. Love it so much, come on.”

 

Sam obeys and paws at Cole, holding him steady as he fucks up into him unapologetically fast and hard. Cole starts to move his hips and ride Sam, moaning and whining with each thrust. They go for ten minutes, all hands and lips and unintelligible noises, until Sam pulls out and comes, Cole following shortly thereafter. They start laughing softly and clean up, getting into their underwear and passing out in bed.

 

In the morning, they stumble back to the bar’s parking lot to their respective cars. They both are hungover as all hell and before they leave, they stare at each other again. Both of them have that hungover, tired glow in their faces and they laugh.

 

“Last night was… eventful.” Sam remarks with a light blush rising to his cheeks.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.” Cole responds. He grabs Sam’s hand and squeezes, leaning up and kissing him slowly. “I’ll see you around, Sammy Boy.” Sam snickers and squeezes back.

“See you.”

 

Sam watches as Cole drives away and then gets back into the Impala and drives back to the Bunker. It’s still pretty early when he gets back, so Dean must still be sleeping. He quietly enters the kitchen and kicks his boots off, tossing a couple of Advil back with a glass of cold water. Dean shuffles in with just his socks, boxers, and robe on and Sam blushes, turning away. That’s another story he doesn’t want to deal with right now.

 

“Mornin’, dude. Got your note. Everything cool with Cole?” Dean says as he pours the coffee he premade.

“Yeah. It’s cool. I was only out for a couple of hours.”

“Yeah? Alright.” Dean walks away with his coffee and then, from the other room, calls out, “You’re wearing last night’s clothes.” Sam’s eyes widen as Dean laughs loudly and turns the TV on. _Shit_. Sam paws out into the living room and stares at Dean, his tummy peeking out from behind his robe, his shoulders broad, his lips curling on the coffee mug. They probably taste like coffee. “Don’t worry about it, dude. It could’ve been worse.”

“Right.”

_Right._

**Author's Note:**

> this got a bit............... excessive  
> i haven't written smut in so long please excuse me i'm just crazy about this pairing and bottom!sam okay  
> hope u enjoyed


End file.
